The Consequences of Betrayal
Synopsis Naruto wonders what it means for there to be a plot to destroy Konoha. Sakura tells him that Danzō does not like Tsunade because, as the favourite student of the Third Hokage and the granddaughter of the First Hokage, she embodies their principles. Yamato also reveals that Tsunade hand picked every member of Konoha's current hierarchy, and everyone she selected also possesses those principles. Since Danzō does not agree with those principles, it is very likely that he is planning to collaborate with Orochimaru to destroy Konoha, so that Tsunade would become ousted as Hokage following the aftermath, allowing Danzō to become the new Hokage and to subsequently rebuild the village as he sees fit. Sakura deduces that while Orochimaru failed last time, Danzō is most likely offering internal support this time around, with Sai being the mutual conduit. Yamato tells them that Sai must be eliminated, and decides to follow Orochimaru, Sai and Kabuto. However, Naruto is still unable to properly see or move. Sakura wishes to wait until he recovers, but Yamato tells her to leave him where he is. Sakura alerts him that Kakashi would never have done that, prompting Yamato to tell her that he and Kakashi are different, and that they are not children to be protected. As shinobi of Konoha, they need to surpass Kakashi and complete their mission. Naruto manages to get up and tells Yamato that he will be able to keep up, and the team sets off. Yamato's wood clone continues to pursue Orochimaru, Sai and Kabuto, and they decide to set a trap. Kabuto creates a corpse that resembles Sai and rigs it with kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. The Yamato wood clone inadvertently triggers the trap, cutting off his communication with the real Yamato. As Yamato, Naruto and Sakura attempt to pursue them through the forest, Naruto's vision becomes blurred, causing him to nearly hit a tree trunk. He maneuvers himself out of the way in the nick of time, and Sakura, who was keeping her eyes on Naruto, attempts to get to higher ground as well; however, the wound in her right arm causes her to release her grip and she plummets. Naruto attempts to catch her in mid-air but fails, and Yamato speeds to the ground in order to safely catch her. Naruto notices the wound on her arm and asks how she got it, prompting Sakura to lie to him that it was caused by Orochimaru. She tells them that she will be fine, but Yamato tells her to rest. Despite his initial words that they could not waste any time in their pursuit, Yamato explains that there is a difference between rushing and being reckless. As Sakura attempts to heal her wounds (to no avail), Yamato appoints Naruto as his new combat partner and begins to walk into the woods in order for the pair to develop a battle strategy. However, as soon as they get out of Sakura's earshot, Yamato tells Naruto that he was the one who caused Sakura's injury. Credits